Chaos In The Years
by CharityHope
Summary: After thousands of years, of peace, and then thousands of years of war, a prophecy made to four different peoples leads to events that center around the Cullens. Rated M for future sexual content. I'll probably have a better summary later.
1. Prelude

**A/N: I tried a Harry Potter Fic. It died miserably. But I'm trying to renervate it! For all of you, this fic is rated M cause I have no idea what's gonna happen. But I can tell you this, I love to write romance as well as mystery. . I have a good idea where the plot is going, but I might slip up some. So if I give you some bad errors in my writing, please, don't laugh at me. TELL ME!! Oh, and btw, even though I think Edward Cullen, ((and the rest of the cullens)), is one sexy mofo, sadly I don't own him. Stephanie Meyer does. But she's grand, so don't hold it against her.;.**

The End Of The Plague, The Beginning Of The Prophecy

The rain pelted the group, but it didn't dampen the stares of hatred being passed around.

"It's settled then," a voice growled, as a tall huge man walked up into the center. "I'm not letting us fall because of that."

"You fall?" another voice said, more smooth and alluring then the first. "I believe you already fell the minute the plague hit you."

"Only because the likes of you caused it!" the voice snapped back.

"Stop it!" A voice called out. The most human sounding yet, but still sounded with authority that a human wouldn't have against the immortals…or once were immortals. This was the only female voice so far, and she stepped up into the middle of the group, by the maker of the first voice and pulled down her hood. Her wet blonde hair blew behind her and her green eyes scanned the group, a beautiful mortal.

"We can't have another war. I thought we agreed on that!"

"Indeed we did," said yet another male voice, this time completely human. "We all agreed that the thousands years of war were over."

"That's all we decided!" The grizzly voice said, pulling down his hood. He had long dark hair, and tan skin. "Not that we'd stay in hiding!"

"I'll say I only agree with you on that," the alluring voice said, as he also pulled down his hood. He had pale skin, and ruby red eyes flecked with gold.

"When did you decide that we'd hide?" The girl rounded on the human. "I'm not going to force my people into hiding! Do you know what that would mean? We'd all have to sever ties between you, and then the vampires and werewolves as well!"

"It's a risk worth it. It's time the vampires, werewolves, and the servants all went into hiding. We've suffered too much." The human said disgustedly.

"May I remind you it was you who started it?" The pale god, the vampire, hissed.

"Of course, but it could have ended the minute it started had you not started to _hunt us_!"

"Stop it!" This time the girls voice was high pitched, obviously annoyed. "It's clear we all made mistakes."

"Mistakes not worth taking back," the werewolf responded in his grizzly voice.

"This is not what we came here for!" the girl responded. Her green eyes were getting dangerously angry. Everyone of them froze, she never raised her voice at _him_.

"Then what did we come for?" the human asked, carefully.

"I have to say I agree with warm blood over there. I forget what we were here for in the first place," the vampire said this looking at the mortal girl.

"You can't force the servants into hiding," was all she said. "You just can't. Our whole lives are centered on keeping the peace between you three!"

"Look how far that got you," the human growled. This got the girl angry, she finally lashed out.

"Well it's not my fault that Aro had to go and mess it up!" She said, high pitched and angry.

"What did you say girl?" Aro asked, his voice bordering between angry, and murderous.

"SILENCE!" The Godly voice called over all four of them, and they instantly dropped to the ground, bowing in the full gust of the storm.

"Miss, stand up." The girl obeyed the command and stood up, pulling out her pendant of a cross as she did so.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked softly.

"They are right. You have failed."

"I know my Lord," She said sadly.

"You are going to get your side of the bargain."

"Yes my Lord. I'm more than willing to give up my immortal soul."

"Not your soul. You ability to remember."

"My Lord, what do you mean?"

"You'll figure out in one of your next lives. When the one who has the power you seek, is changed. When the four with the past connections come to see you. When you meet the eight who are like the past souls. Then, you'll find the key to having a time like that thousands of years ago. You'll find your key to remember."

The girl swallowed. Then with a flash of light the storm let up.

"I guess that's what we're doing," she whispered.

"We still need to know what are plans for the moment are," the human said, "I'm not letting you hide from me;I'm not letting you sneak." He didn't hide his stare of the vampire as he said this.

"I'm going back to Italy," the vampire said simply.

"I'm thinking of back home. The America's." The werewolf responded.

The human shrugged, "Back to England. And what of you?" All eyes landed on the girl, the one who wasn't human, but not immortal.

"I have no idea," she said softly, "But then again, I was only the one to be called on."

"You'll have to end the teachings to public," the human said.

"Yes. I understand. But inside the families, it'll never end. We'll still be there, if any of you need it."

"We'll keep that in mind," the vampire said.

"It's time." This time the werewolf's voice wasn't harsh, as much as saddened. It was felt all around. After hundreds, thousands of years, an empire started by friendship and trust, was being ended.

"May the blessing of the Lord be with all of you," the human told them all before disappearing.

The vampire didn't say anything, but bow before he ran off, pulling his hood up as he went.

"Do you really not know what you're going to do?" The werewolf asked the girl.

"No. My heart knows. It's whether my mind does."

"I see. Are you sure you're staying here?" The girl nodded.

"It's been such a pleasure knowing you. You know that right?"

"I do now." The werewolf responded. The girl nodded, not hiding the tears.

"Don't cry love. You heard as well as I, it's not forever, just until the prophecy comes true." The werewolf said this as he walked to the girl. She reached out with a pale hand, her skin glinting with rain drops, and laced her fingers with the much bigger hand of the werewolf next to her.

"Until then I guess," he whispered. The girl nodded squeezing his hand. The werewolf sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting a second chance with this girl. He pecked her forehead lightly, his only good bye. Before he ran off, the last the girl saw of him was when the robe tore to shreds as his form changed into that of a big black wolf.

"Until then," she whispered as she slipped the ring from her finger. She slipped it onto a chain around her neck before starting to walk the other way.

**A/N: you know you're a sucker when you cry as you write something. This was so sad to write. I got the inspiration from We're So Far Away. A song by Mae.**


	2. Of A Vision and Relocation

**A/N: It's a record for me. I'm updating within a day of posting! Ha! This should be good. DISCLAIMER: Like I said in my past chapter, the Cullens are some sexy mofo's. Especially Edward. I don't own them. Give a big shout out to Stephanie Meyer for that one.**

Chapter One: Of A Vision and Relocation

"Ian…Ian! Wake up you lousy little-" Kris didn't finish because I was up, at the door, with my hand over her mouth.

"I'm tired," I warned her. "This better be good." She gave me a look, it clearly meant this was important to her.

"Just do your thing," she said. I sighed, and unblocked my mind from the thoughts around me, ignoring Jamie's thoughts of her outfit, ignoring Ellie's thoughts focused on her reading, until I was in Kris's mind, seeing what she just saw.

"Some are coming," I said. That much I could see.

"Are you even paying attention to what they look like?" Kris's question made me bring out more of her thoughts. I tried to ignore the useless information she kept thinking about, the fly buzzing downstairs, the light switch being turned on at the house across from us, the car turning onto the road two blocks away, until I saw their faces in her mind.

There were eight of them, beautiful and graceful as all other vampires. I paid attention to their features. The first two I looked at, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"My God," I whispered. They both looked like Ellie. The woman, had the same physical attributes as Ellie…except for the hair. Ellie had hair the same color as the man's. But then it surprised me even more when I saw the man interact…he was so much like Ellie in his actions. It was apparent in just a couple seconds.

"Keep looking," I heard Kris whispered, for now my eyes were shut.

I moved on to the next couple, a huge man, and a drop dead gorgeous woman.

"Jaimie." I whispered this, seeing as the same way I noticed things about the last couple and Ellie, I was seeing the similarities between these two and Jamie.

"You're seeing the big guy right?" Kris asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, "and the woman who is with them."

"They remind you of Jamie."

"Damn right they do…" I paused as I focused on another couple. This time there was another man, he was strong looking also, but not as much as the one before him. The woman, she was the smallest thing I'd ever seen. She was like a pixie, with short cut hair. But yet, just as usual with vampires, she was beautiful, and very, very graceful. "She looks like you Kris."

"I know…it scares the hell out of me…and did you see that guy's hair? It's just like mine! Color and texture!"

"That doesn't happen ever-" I was about to say everyday, but then I started to see the last of the eight. A man and a woman…it felt strange looking at the man. He looked boyish, but he still looked very good looking. Maybe a better description would be to say he looked boyish compared to the ones I saw before him. When I got a better look at him I felt my breath catch in my throat

It was like looking in a mirror. Same cheekbones, same crooked smile, same perfect nose, same way my hair flipped over my, and his, head. The only differences were my eyes, hair color, and lips. As the girl turned around, I went through the same process. My hair had the same chocolate color, and my lips weren't as big and filled as hers, but they were her lips, I could tell.

The only thing I didn't share with either of them, were my eyes. I'll admit, I had the weirdest eyes in the world. While my right one was green, my left one was deep chocolate brown.

"Their eyes are gold…" I said, not bothering to talk about how we resemble at least two of them.

"Probably something with their diet," Kris said. "But what I really want to know, is who the hell they are, and why do we look like we came from the same gene pool."

"Maybe we did?" I suggested, and I got a smack on the head.

"They are _vampires_ you idiot. They are old ones by the look of it too, except for that brunette that was with the boyish looking guy. Other than that, we'd be too far away in generations to look this much like them. And how big of a coincidence would it be for us to know each other, for them to know each other, and for us to be related?"

"A big one…but it's even weirder if we weren't related, and we still looked this much like them," I told her, opening my eyes. I got Kris's annoyed face, "Look." I said, "This is weird, but when we meet them, why don't we ask?"

"If they are coming here," she responded.

"Don't tell me you saw what I hoped you wouldn't."

"That Dawson boy, you know him? You sit next to him in English. Anyway, he's big on the whole myth and legend thing."

"We're relocating _again_?" This time, it wasn't me or Kris, it was Jamie, coming up in all her curly brown hair, perfect body glory.

"Of course we are, I told you he wasn't going to ignore us when he's that big on folk lore." Ellie came out of her study, her glasses perched high on her nose.

"When?" Kris asked.

"How would I know?" I responded. "I only got told just now."

"Better get researching then, I did it last time." Jamie said, already about to walk back to her room.

"You're helping," I told her, "remember the deal?"

"You aren't still going on about that."

"He sure is…and by the looks of it we have someone to meet. What were you guys talking about?" Ellie looked from me to Kris. Jamie just ignored us, because she knew we weren't going to tell. Kris and I always had our secrets, and we kept them to ourselves.

"I don't think we're meant to find them," was all I said. I then walked back into my room. Kris followed me, saying something to Ellie,

"Trust me L, you wouldn't want to know the full story…" Ellie sighed in response, and walked back into her room.

Kris shut my bedroom door behind her, and turned on my stereo to random. It picked out a song I liked by The Weepies.

_Grey, quiet and tired and mean. Picking at a worried seam. I try to make ya mad at me, o'er the phone. Red eyes and fire and signs. Taken by a nursery rhyme. I want to make a ray o' sunshine and ne'er leave home._

I hummed the lyrics as I heard Kris get my laptop out and start to search the web for rainy places. We never knew when we would change, best to be safe.

_No amount o' coffee, no amount cryin', no amount o' whiskey, no amount of wine. No, no, no, no, no, nothing else will do. I gotta 'ave you, I've gotta have you._

"Some place in Indiana?" Kris asked.

"No," I said in tune with the notes, then I stopped singing, "we were already there and Ellie and I scored top of the state. We can't relocate there."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Wasn't that in like, eighth grade?"

I shrugged.

_The road gets cold, there's no spring, in the middle this year. N' I'm the new ckicken, clucking open hearts n' ears. Oh, such a prima donna, sorry for myself. But, green, it is alos summer, n' I won't be warm, till I'm lying in your arms._

"Remember when we actually found this song and you like went nuts?" Kris asked out of nowhere, I laughed.

"Yeah, but hey, we wouldn't have found most of the good things without it, right?"

"Yeah, The Scene Aesthetic too."

_I see it all thru' a telescope: guitar, suitcase, n' a warm coat, lying in the back of the blue boat, humming a tune…_

"Hmm…"

"What?" I asked her, sounded like she was on to something?

How does a place in Washington state sound? She asked in her mind.

"All depends on where," I told her, "please don't say Seattle."

No, no. I'm talking much more remote, and really rainy.

"Where?"

Forks.

_No amount o' coffee, no amount o' cryin', no amount o' whiskey…no wine. No, no, no, no, no, nothing else will do. I gotta have you, I've gotta have,_

_No amount o' coffee, no amount o' cryin', no amount o' whiskey, no amount o' whine. I gotta have you, I've gotta have you._

"Perfect," I whispered, "I've never heard of it."

_I've gotta have you._

_I've gotta have you._

_I've gotta have you._

**A/N: Okay, okay. Well, one thing, I just like the song. You should look it up! And secondly, I got three reviews on just one chapter within a day of posting. I'm so wonderfully happy! Keep up the reviews! Also, the song has nothing to say between the relationship of Ian and Kris. They are just really really close. They are ****NOT**** in love. The song is just utterly grand, and hits me as a song that Ian would listen to. He would listen to a lot of things.**

**Also, I would like to say, that the lyrics, I wrote myself while listening to the song, the girl who sings it has an accent, so I tried my best to portray that in my lyrics. I do **_**not**_**, however, usually type with accents.**

**The last thing I have to tell you is a little warning. I am a writer, of normal books. And since I want the book to be perfect, I'm trying out in a fanfiction. This fanfiction. Just the plot, none of the characters. So in about 7 years, if you pick up a book and read it, and you're like, "Hey, I remember reading a fanfiction like this…" Yes, there **_**is**_** a reason.**


	3. Of Yet Another Vision, and Realizations

**A/N: I'm updating AGAIN! I'm on a roll. Yes I am. So boo-yah! As Ron would say. And of course it's Ron Stoppable, I mean, come on…could you imagine Ron Weasley going around saying Boo-Yah after Harry just defeats Voldemort? Okay, okay, just stop laughing and keep reading. My fist chapter involving The Cullens.((Yes, they deserved the capital T too.)) They are the creation of the sexy mofo maker Stephanie Meyer. Not me ((tear tear)). Although, I do own Ian, Kris, Ellie, and Jamie. But, however, that doesn't matter in comparison to her wonderful Sexy Mofos.**

Chapter Two: Of Yet Another Vision, and Realizations

"Edward?" I opened my eyes from Alice's vision, knowing that she would tell me it anyway when she was done with it. I shouldn't be driving with my eyes shut anyway; a cop might see and try to give me a ticket…

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, turning to look at my lovely angel. "What is it, love?"

"You were muttering at her vision again," Bella said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Yes, I might have found myself doing that. After all, this vision was…interesting."

"How?" She asked, her eyes sparked with the same curiosity they had when she was human, now a days it was a little spark in her golden eyes, not her brown ones. I didn't care though, after all, she was still here.

"There were some people in it…they were…interesting."

"Vampires?"

"No…but not human."

"Werewolves?" I shook my head.

"That's what's getting her, as well as I, worried," she bit her lip, thinking. I laughed, not letting the little vision ruin this.

"Come on my little Bella, don't worry. You don't need to." I leaned forward and kissed her, glad to feel her kiss back, but she had to stop it before it got farther,

"You do need to drive," she told me. I laughed,

"So I do. So I do."

"Later then." She said with a mischievous smile. I smiled back at her, and I saw her eyes melt. I was glad I still had that effect on her. She sighed, squeezing my hand, intertwined with hers, as she lay back on the seat. I watched her as she watched the valleys and hills go by in the light of the stars. It was a new moon tonight, so there was nothing but stars in the sky.  
_  
Edward._ I heard Alice's voice in my head, and I looked into my rearview mirror to see her and Jasper right in front of us. Once her eyes caught mine in the mirror, she continued on.  
_  
I don't think you were watching. So I'm going to tell you…Edward, those kids are part vampire._

I felt my eyebrow raise into my hair.  
_  
I'm not kidding. If you would have been watching, you would have seen, these kids were talking. Well…two of them. I don't know where the other two were. Anyways…Edward…I have no idea where I'm getting this, but they are part vampire…or something like us. They said that, Edward, in what they were doing..._

I nodded, to show her I was listening.  
_  
They were talking about…well about relocating. They were listening to that song you like so much by The Weepies. She started to stop talking, but he still answered. Like he was __**reading her mind**_

She said the last three words with panic. I was starting to get a little shocked too. She went on.  
_  
Edward, she was on a laptop, she was looking up rainy cities, those are the exact words she put into Google. And she would look at him, and then he'd answer audibly. They are going to Forks._

"They can't…" I growled, the Quilette's would kill them. After we changed Bella, they tore apart the treaty and threw it away…hypothetically. They weren't going to let them near there, _partial_ vampire or not.

"Edward? What is it?" Bella asked. I realized I was squeezing her hand.

"I'm not sure," I told her, "one second."

"Alright…"

I looked back into the mirror, expecting to see Alice, but it wasn't, it was Esme and Carlisle. They must have heard me gasp.  
_  
Edward, what is it?_ I heard Carlisle's "voice".

"We need to talk…all of us." I said, knowing that Esme and Carlisle would be listening. I saw Esme nod in the rearview mirror. Carlisle steered the car in front of us, and then he turned into the nearest rest stop. I followed, and so did the rest of us. Once we were all parked in the most remote corner of the parking lot, we all got out.

"What is this all about?" Emmett asked.

"Edward needs to tell us something," Esme responded. I shook my head,

"I do, but first I need Alice to tell me what else she needed-" I didn't finish, because Alice pushed the images into my mind. I stopped breathing.

She pushed the images of the four "partial vampires" into my mind.

There were four of them, three girls, and one boy. The first girl I settled on reminded me of Carlisle, which was weird because the only thing she shared with him was his hair color. Other than that it was all Esme, eye shape, nose, mouth, body.

The second made me realize that this wasn't just a coincidence. This girl reminded me so much of Rose, and then again, so much of Emmett. Like Rose is a shallow pool, and Emmett is a clear lake, this girl was a slightly deep pond with no shadows. I could tell by looking at her. She had Rosalie's body; that much was showing. But her curls were the same color as Emmett's, and they looked like Emmett's hair also.

Then I focused on the third girl. That's when I let out the breath I'd been holding, to let it out in a rush. It…it was Alice with Jasper's golden hair. The pixie like features were twisted into a smile that reminded me of Jaspers though.

The last one made me gasp and open my eyes, not seeing what was in front of me, but rather what was so obviously in my head.

It was _me_. I was looking at an almost carbon copy of _me_. He had Bella's full lips though, and her hair color…and I was sure if he didn't have the same cut of hair that I did he'd have the same widow's peak.

"I told you it was important," Alice said this almost instantly, she said it quietly and fast, since there were some teenagers walking behind us. I blocked out their minds, instantly.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"They looked like us Alice…why?" I asked Alice. I didn't mean to ignore Carlisle, but that was the only thing I could think of to say.

"I'm supposed to know this?" she responded.

"Alright you two, I need to know. _Now._"

This time I was able to tell Carlisle what was going on. Alice let me do the explination.

"Alice had a vision…well, two visions. They took place next to each other. The first time, she didn't show me, just told me. And we passed it off as one of those things." I didn't need to explain what those things were, due to the fact that she often got visions of the vampire's we'd soon encounter. "The only thing that might have bugged us was that there were…similarities between the four of them, and some of us. They're three girls, and one boy."

"But then she got another vision. And this time, it was only two of them. One of the girls, and then the boy. They were in a room, and the girl was on a laptop. She was looking things up, and they were just talking about random stuff. She was looking for a city, she typed in 'rainy cities' into google. Then, she just stopped talking. But she was still interacting with the boy. He was answering her audibly…like he could read her mind."

I let the last words hang over us for a while, until Rosalie spoke.

"Are they vampires?"

"No. They aren't," Alice answered. "That's what worries me though…"

"Why?" Carlisle's question was guarded.

"Because they aren't human either," I answered. We all just stood there, our minds going over the same ridiculous, but yet true concept.  
_  
Not human, yet not vampire._  
**  
A/N: Buhahaha! I am leaving it at a cliffy! Yes! And sorry folks, but I probably won't be able to update within twelve hours like I did last time. BUT, I will update soon. I'm rough drafting Chapter 4 in my mind as we speak. Anyways, what's really bugging me, is if I'm playing the characters right. My biggest pet peeve is not playing the characters right. So tell me if I don't. Another thing that saddens me, is I didn't get to add any Bedward fluff...I love fluff...but not Lemons . Anyways, I promies, LATER!!! And, also, I would love to see reviews. And constructive criticism. Like, do you think my story is going to fast? Do you like my story? Do you want to read on? Tell me the answers to this question. I will love you. Thanks so much.**


	4. Of A Bulimic and Her Brother

**A/N: I got even more wonderful reviews! But one thing I heard more then once about. It was the Prelude. I'm sorry folks, you're supposed to be lost. Anyways, off that subject, I STILL GOT WONDERFUL REVIEWS! If it weren't for the reviews I wouldn't be able to do anything…I'd be so sad. However, this chapter, I am doing from yet another point of view. I am also just going to start using this disclaimer every chapter:::**

**THE CULLENS/ANYONE YOU RECOGNIZESexy Mofo's**

**Sexy Mofo's are the creation of the Sexy Mofo maker Stephanie Meyer.**

**;-) there ya go**

**BEFORE I START: YOU MUST NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCE TO A EATING DISORDER.**

**If you find that in any way, too saddening, too graphic, etc. You can skip over this to the bottom Authors note, I will give you the main points there.**

Chapter Three: Of A Bulimic and Her Brother

"Jay! Get off your ass and _let's go_!" I turned over in my bed and put my pillow over my ears as I looked at the clock.

"It's only six in the MORNING!" I yelled back to Houston. "What happened to 'we leave at eight'?"

"Who said that?" I heard him burst my door open, damn his lock picking skills. He then walked over to my bed, turned my alarm off, and then pulled the pillow off my face.

"Give it back!" I whined, trying to reach for it.

"I would, but you need to get up."

"WE'RE LEAVING AT EIGHT!" I half yelled, half whined, to the ceiling.

"God, I heard you. But we do still need to get ready, _before_ we leave."

"I got my stuff ready already!"

"Uh, it's ready? I can't see anything Jay, other than a mess…" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Over _there_," I muttered, pointing to an obscure corner of my room. I shut my eyes, using my arms as pillows on my bed. I heard Houston go over there.

"God, Jay, look at these clothes! These are _summer_ clothes!

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly _winter_ out there."

"But it's raining! Hard."

"So? I love the rain. Besides, this is Forks, Washington. You should have expected it."

"Hey, I didn't want mom to come here. God, apparently, ever since this one doctor guy,"

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Yeah, that guy, apparently ever since that guy left, the hospital has been having a terrible time keeping a good doctor. They asked dad to come."

"No shit. I know the story. God, you think you're the only one dad tells stuff anymore?"

"Sorry, sorry. God. Anyways, you need to get up…like now."

"Later." I growled. Shutting my eyes.

"Nuh-uh." Houston moved my comforter up to get at my feet, he started to tickle them. I yelped and jumped, hitting my head on the wall above, since my bed was just a mattress on the floor that was situated under a piece of the wall that juts out from the rest. I lived right under the attic staircase.

"What the hell?" I asked, rubbing my head. I threw my blanket on top of Houston as he laughed.

"Just get ready," he said moving out of my room and locking my door. I cursed my brother as he laughed all the way downstairs. He was lucky we didn't have a mom anymore, and that dad never hung around anymore, or else I'd tattle.

I sighed and stood up, stretching, making my fingertips touch some more of the wall that was above my head. I went over to the corner I had shown to Houston earlier, and I picked up the clothes I had set out earlier.

Going over to my dresser, I picked up the towel that Houston had thrown there at some point or another.

As I walked out of my room I smelled what was apparently going to be my breakfast. If only Houston knew. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and beginning to take off my pajamas.

"What's for breakfast?" I called down to the first story, since I knew the kitchen was right below that bathroom.

"I'm thinking about bacon with omelets that okay with you?" He called back up to me. I answered with a simple 'yes' and then started to turn the shower on.

I stepped into the burning hot water, letting myself feel the burn on my skin, I didn't mind; so much as need it anymore. I let it relax my body, I let it fall into my hair and my face, it was like a ritual now.

I stepped out of the shower, picking up the towel and drying off. After I got my clothes on, I quickly toweled my hair through, and then combed it.

I brushed my teeth quickly, and then picked out my makeup from behind the mirror. I rejoiced for a second, as I always did, that there was a bathroom in the basement by Houston's room, so I could have this one all to myself. I pulled out my mascara and put it on lightly. I then pulled out my eye liner; I applied a thick line around my eyes. I didn't bother with anything else in the bag.

After all this was done I stepped back and looked in the full length mirror to my left. I took in my shape and my form. The smile I was wearing disappeared from my face.

_Ugly_.

The word smacked me in my face. It assaulted my mind.

I turned away disgustedly, and threw open the door to the bathroom, and walked downstairs. Houston was waiting for me, plate of food and orange juice in the seat across from him at the table.

"Hey Lovely," He said, that had been his nickname for me for as long as anyone could imagine. I scowled at the lie in it. "Rough start to the day?" He asked.

I just sighed and started to eat my breakfast slowly. I counted each bite in my mind.

_One bite of omelet, fatty. Two bites of omelet, disgusting. Three bites of omelets, you're sick. One strip of bacon, what are you doing to yourself?_

I stopped eating after I had three strips of bacon, and half of my omelet eaten.

"I think I'm done." I told him.

"You sure? You need your energy." Houston told me. I just shrugged,

"I'll take some with us, if I need it," I answered, trying not to let on that I wasn't planning on doing it anyway.

"Alright, I guess. Are you sure you're okay? You took forever upstairs." He said this as he picked up his and my plate, putting his in the sink, and then stuffing all the left over bacon into a bag.

"I'm perfectly fine, H. I'm gonna go upstairs for my stuff, be right back." I made my quick escape upstairs, running into the bathroom; I picked up one of my old tooth brushes from the sink, knowing I'd need it later.

Then I went into my room. I stuffed the toothbrush into my bag, and I picked up my music player.

I turned it onto a song by Dance Gavin Dance. 'The Robot With Human Hair Pt. 1'

I let the song pick up where I had last turned it off, somewhere in the middle of the beginning. I let the screams and the singing fill my ears. I smiled, humming along with the melody. Then, hearing Houston open and shut the door, I started to go outside. Houston was waiting for me in the car, he honked the horn pointing to his wrist; I didn't know I took that long upstairs.

I practically ran to the car, only because we were late. I would have walked slowly for the rain was coming down hard. I rejoiced that I was able to get at least some of it on my arms, for I was wearing a tank top.

I tapped my foot to the song, and as soon as it ended, I replayed it. I was interrupted by Houston,

"You better have something to put over that."

"Why, should I?" I asked, even though I knew I had a black long sleeve sweater in my bag.

"You're not walking around in that tank top. It looks like it belongs in a Victoria Secret magazine on you." I ignored the compliment in that, but instead pulled out my black sweater that was in my bag and slipped it on under the seat belt.

"Better." He said. I hummed in response, this time moving my head in time with the song.

He didn't bother to ask what I was listening to; he just grabbed my music player and looked at the name. I didn't snatch it back; I was too used to him doing this.

"Never heard of it," he said, handing it back to me as he turned into the only high school in Fork's parking lot. After he parked the car, we both got out, and we headed to the information building. I apparently took too long, because as soon as I got inside Houston was giving me his little 'you need to stop doing that' look.

It wasn't my fault if I liked the rain.

We then both went up to the desk, where the lady was eyeing us with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?"

"Jay and Houston Doyle." Houston always did the talking, I was always the one to stand there and look 'pretty'.

While Houston was talking to the lady, I nudged him and mouthed bathroom. He nodded, showing me I could go. He didn't bother asking the lady for directions, I was a compass on my own. I'd be able to find it…he knew that.

And find one I did, but there were people in there…it wouldn't do. I started to search for a spot where no one could see me, I finally found it in a building not too far from the building where Houston was in, but it wasn't facing the parking lot, and no one was around.

I hurriedly kneeled on the ground and got the toothbrush from my bag.

I leaned over as I placed the tooth brush into my mouth, so it was touching the back of my throat.

Then I heaved.

I kept repeating the process until I felt that there was nothing left in my stomach.

After that I kicked some mud over it, if anyone found it, it was their loss. I then stuffed the toothbrush into my bag as I began to walk back to the building, I could see Houston waiting for me, but I could also see another person. He was walking ahead of another group of girls, but I could tell he was with them, they were just lagging.

I was walking slowly of course and I noticed how he looked. He had brown hair, it was chocolate brown hair, and it was a little shaggy, but it didn't cover his eyes. He was tall, and very pale. He walked like a God in my opinion. He was a boyish looking God man. No other way to describe him. Then I saw his eyes.

Two things went through my mind as I met his different colored eyes, one chocolate brown, and one bright dazzling green.

_My God, those eyes._

But for some reason, as I met his eyes, I couldn't help but think of what I'd just done. I tried not to think of it, but I did anyway. My eyes widened, and I stopped, he kept walking.

He was still looking at me, and his eyes weren't leaving me either. His eyes were a little wide, and I could've sworn they had a hint of concern in them. The moment was broken when he turned to one of the girls who called him; she bounded up to him, with grace a ballerina would have envied.

She had short honey colored hair, and her eyes were a luscious shade of blue. She looked at me for a second, and then she started to talk to the boy. He answered her back, and he didn't look at me again.

I finally turned when I heard Houston call me, and I walked up to him.

"What was that?" he asked me, obviously in reference to the whole 30 seconds I had just stood there staring.

"I have no idea."

In truth, I really, really didn't know.

**A/N: Hello all. My. Longest. Chapter. Yet. I FEEL SO HAPPY!!!! Haha, anyways, I still feel like I didn't end it good, but in all truth, I need to go to bed…so yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and so I don't get asked this, yes, Jay is bulimic. Yes, it's sad. But it has to be this way. And just so I don't get asked this either, no, she's not going away to therapy. So there. Haha, leave me wonderful reviews. **

**MAIN POINTS:**

In this chapter, introduced are two new characters. Jay and Houston Doyle.

The story is written from Jay's point of view, and Jay is a girl.

Jay and Houston live together in a house, they are siblings.

As they are getting ready, Jay shows signs of how she has an eating disorder, bulimia.

After they get to school, ((Forks High School)), Jay leaves Houston to get everything settled in the information desk.

Jay, while outside, shares a 'moment' with a person, a boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair, one green eye, one brown eye, and who was really, really pale.

**THINGS YOU NEED TO REMEMBER:**

In this chapter there are some things you need to remember. They are:

Jay is bulimic.

Jay is in Forks Washington with her older brother Houston.

She lives alone with her brother since her mother is dead, and her father never comes home.

You also need to remember that this is the first reference to Carlisle Cullen leaving Forks with his family, which as we know now includes Bella.


	5. Of Meetings and Mind Reading Part One

**A/N: I'm dissapointed. I didn't get a single review. Seriously! I want more reviews! And if, for some reason, you CAN'T review me, I have an Send you're reviews there! You're all lucky I couldn't not write for much longer. Or else I would have made you wait even ****longer. Haha, I'm just kidding. This was very hard to write. I had about a MILLION drafts written. And I finally settled on this one...**_**that's**_** why it ****took so long.**

Chapter Four: Of Meetings and Mind Reading Part One

_From the Point Of View of Ian_

_Beautiful._

I was in the information building, and Ellie was doing the talking. But I was still thinking of the girl. The word kept punching me in the mind as I thought of her.

"Hello, dear. May I ask who you are?" The lady behind the desk was smiling at Ellie.

"The Dawsons," Ellie said simply, waiting while the lady got the paper work out and the schedules.

"Dear, I believe you don't live with any parents?" She asked looking closely at Ellie. She was trying to seem concerned, but I could tell, and hear, that that wasn't the case.

_Another little sob story...wonder what happened now. I'm sure Kate next door would be interested-_

I cut her out. Listening to Ellie tell the lady our 'sob' story.

"Well, I'm eighteen, so I watch them, and have legal custody for the time being. When they turn eighteen we plan on staying together, but then they'll have custody of themselves. We did have adoptive parents, but they died not too long ago."

"Oh, that's so sad."

The truth was that we never did have parents. None of us remember anything behind our tenth birthdays. For Ellie, the oldest, she says she doesn't even remember us _then_.

We think it was the Volturi. But since the Volturi were the ones helping us out when we needed it, we didn't bother trying to ask them. It wasn't worth it.

I let the conversation finally pass over me as it started about the school days, and schedules, and then where things were. Ellie was as polite as she could be, even if we were being treated like five year olds.

_Beautiful_.

I was thinking of the girl again.

Of course, she was terribly skinny...and her thoughts told me she didn't think she was beautiful...but that didn't mean she wasn't.

Her blonde hair was straight, but it looked straightened...and her bangs covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright green...she face oval, and her lips were full.

_Beautiful_.

I had no idea why I was thinking about her like that. But it was the truth, Kris had even talked about how goog looking the girl looked.

"Screw comparing her to _us_, she could be a full blood vampire like Ellie right now with those looks!"

I smiled a little at Kris' entusiasm, but then frowned a little at remembering about Ellie. I looked closer at her, she was paler, the bruises under her eyes I only used to see every two months were permantly there, as was her un-usual self. Ellie was now not what _we_ were, anymore. Jamie, Kris, and I. No, she was now a full vampire.

I sighed a little, getting a look from Ellie as she turned around, all the information and schedules in her right hand.

As her eyes looked at mine, I saw them flash from curiosity, to sadness, then to understanding.

She smiled a little, sadly, and I knew, that if Ellie were still Ellie, the human Ellie that she used to be able to be, she would wrap me in her arms and hug me, like the sister she was to me, but she couldn't, not now, not with her thirst.

I smiled back, just as sadly, knowing that if she could at the moment, she'd be crying.

_From the Point Of View of Ellie_

Classes were boring they always were for me.

But now they were boring and torture. The boy next to me kept trying to touch me, accidental, in his mind. Hoping I'd notice him probably.

I'd have played along, if not to make him happy, but just to have something to do, but I couldn't. The thirst was burning at the back of my throat. I was used to having the thirst...but I wasn't liking having it so much. I couldn't stand it.

He reached over my arms to get one of the papers the teacher had passed out, that I forgot to hand to him, as his skin touched mine and I flinched. His face looked confused as he looked at me, and I smiled apologetically at him. His face changed back to normal as he turned to the teacher, and I noticed that he was figiting.

He wasn't trying to touch me, he was being normal. That, or he was as bored as I was.

I looked at the paper, a three week long research project involving something about Shakespeare. I sighed, a little happy, a little bored. Ian could help me with this, that and I already did something close to this back in the accelerated English program in Indiana.

I looked over to the boy, excuse me, young man, next to me. He was reading the paper with interest, then, he sighed, smiling leaning back.

"You look happy," he looked as surprised as I was that I said something, but he recovered quickly.

"Nah, it's just that my sister is kinda big on Shakespeare, she always tells me stuff about him, so I already have most of what we need here."

"Ah, I see. Same with my brother...the biggest english person in the house...he's good at almost everything though." He cracked a smile,

"Let's just hope they don't meet each other."

I laughed, nodding, "For sure."

Then as the teacher went back to the head of the classroom, we had to be quiet. He spent the rest of class, going over the paper, I eventually lost interest, and stared off into space, I was shaken out of it when the boy next to me nudged my arm,

"You know, the bell just rang."

"Oh, sorry." I got my stuff together, and headed for the door, he was still by me.

"Nah, not really, I find myself doing that too, after all, no time to do it at the house, hey, I've got Spanish next, what about you?"

I looked at my schedule, "Gym. Then Lunch though..."

"Yeah, Lunch after that, meet ya there?" I smiled,

"Eh, how could it hurt? Alright, uh...what's your name?" He laughed,

"Houston, Houston Doyle. And you?"

"Ellie Dawson."

"Hey, new person right?"

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?"

"We're the talk of the town at the moment, 'The parentless Dawsons, and Doyles, they're gonna bring up trouble!' " He laughed,

"Wow, small town?"

"No kidding, now, we're in front of the gym, I have to make it to Spanish, see ya." He waved going off.

It wasn't until I was in the changing room, surrounded by girls, and the scent of blood when I realised two things.

One, I just had an entire conversation with a boy, and I didn't screw it up. I don't like to admit, but I have terrible conversational skills with the opposite gender...I never, ever, have been able to carry on a conversation.

The second would be, that I just spent the best part of thirty minutes talking and sitting next to a human, and I didn't smell blood, at all.

_From the Point of View of Ian_

I can honestly say, that I had never liked anything involving science much.

And it didn't change for this class.

This was a movie day though, so it wasn't that terrible.

I was dozing off through the whole entire class, until a girl came in late.

The girl.

It was the beautiful, and probably bulemic girl.

And she was coming towards my seat.

I smiled at her as she sat down, she just glanced at me, and then to the movie, paying really close attention to it.

Her mind was drifting off into other places, I could tell, so, keeping my eyes on the movie, I tried to see what she was thinking about.

It was easy getting into her mind, _understanding_ what was in it was harder.

I eventually was able to link thoughts, this one to that, this one to another, and eventually, I was able to see what she was thinking about.

She was thinking of many things.

When the class would end.

When she'd be able to eat.

And then when she'd throw it all up before Gym next period.

I shook my head, sighing. When I opened my eyes she was staring right at me.

**A/N: Okok, I'm not one for cliffy's a lot, so you won't see a million gagillion of them in this. But I had to put one here. To make all of you readers who are waiting for my story to move on happy. At least that's what I like to think. Heh. For heads up, as of July First 2007 I won't update at all much. I'm going to be all over the east side of the country. Philidalphia, New York, Plymouth, Niagra Falls, Michigan, and Florida. I might be able to update in Florida, since I'll have acces to a computer. Until then, if I don't update before I leave, I love my reviewers, wish me luck on my trips, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
